


Wesker You’re a Mess

by technetronictonic_twentytwo (misch3fbunni3)



Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Begging, Blame it on the virus, Blood and Gore, Chris has a heart, Dubious Science, Is this whump?, Mercy - Freeform, Poor Wesker, Posted for my own self-indulgence, RE1 Remake, This is really just bad writing, This is terrible, Violence, idk - Freeform, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/technetronictonic_twentytwo
Summary: A what-if Wesker was conscious after Chris defeats the Tyrant in the lab.
Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030290
Kudos: 4





	Wesker You’re a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This is just terrible and makes no sense. Self-indulgence. If you haven’t noticed, I’m a fan of Wesker bashing.

Chris walked over to the Tyrant. Its body twitched, not excepting defeat. He glanced over at Wesker’s body. He was still alive and conscious. A shaking hand covered in blood rose to reach out for him, but he was too far away. Wesker lay on his side. Blood spread around him like a flowing dress. He had little strength, and he used it in a last attempt to survive. For Chris to help him. He couldn’t lift his head but moved it so that he could stare at Chris, “Chris… please…” His ice-blue eyes stared at Chris with true fear. Fear from a man who might die any second. Both his lungs had been torn, and his stomach, liver, and intestinal track was a big mush of chopped organs.

Wesker coughed blood, spraying red everywhere as he choked. It slid down the side of his face and dripped to the floor. “You’re a mess, Wesker,” Was all Chris could comment on. He slowly walked towards the outstretched hand and stood in front of Wesker’s dying body. “If I save you, you’ll go to prison, experimented on, and used as a chew toy for the government.” Wesker’s options were limited. He was so tired, but he didn’t welcome death. There was too much left to do. Wesker’s strength finally gave out, and he let his hand drop, but it didn’t reach the floor. Chris took hold of it, noting the hand was cold. “Before we go, those wounds have to be bound.”

Abrupt ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t help myself. I love seeing Wesker suffer. This does not really make sense but… if Wesker had injected himself and was in the process of his body healing and not dying, well maybe that can explain it.


End file.
